Blue Eyes
by Wild Cat 214
Summary: Jessie is your "average" Havenite. She has a job working for a mechanic called Keira, a brother and uncle who love her, and a pet muse named Sparkle. But not everything is normal with this girl. Soon, she will meet a certain young man, and the fate of the entire world will rest on their shoulders. And who knows? Maybe she'll find someone special other than her sweet hover. Dropped.
1. Prologue: Fate's Twisted Humor

It is an average day in Haven City. Krimzon Guards patrol the streets, the threat of Metal Heads becomes even more deadly, and the search for an escaped prisoner continues. A teenage girl, her hair unusual for its black and pink coloration, drives toward the Stadium, while a teenage boy, her black and blue haired brother, shops in the Slums for machinery parts. Little do they know their lives are about to be changed forever…


	2. Chapter 1: The Request

**Author's Note: First real chapter! Yeah! Thanks to everyone who reviewed (and by that I mean the two Guests)! And if you're wondering why I left you all hanging, I have a very simple answer. I am EVIL! (Malicious laughter reverberates around the Citadel of Pure Awesomeness) Anyways, here's Chapter 1: The Request.**

 **Disclaimer: I know, you're probably tired of seeing this sort of thing on every fanfic you read, but I must, sadly. I own none of Jak and Daxter, except my OCs, got it? And their dialogue.**

 **Jessie: Hey, you don't own us! We are free people!**

 **Author: No, you aren't. You live in my head, ergo you are mine.**

 **Jamie: So, does that mean the bacteria in your digestive tract are yours, too?**

 **Author: Yup. And don't you forget it.**

Jessie walked into the crowded garage. She breathed in happily.

"Ahhhhh. I love the smell of oil and metal." She smiled wickedly. "But not as much as I love gunpowder! Hey, Keira! You finished those alterations yet?" she called out to a shadowy figure behind a curtain.

"Not yet. I just need to hook the weapons up to the receivers on the board and put the transmitters in your gloves, and upgrade the engine. Oh, and I also need to add those panels you wanted." Keira stuck her head out of the curtained area.

"Why don't you want to use eco? It's a lot easier to work with." Jessie walked over to the hover on the lift, and got to work on the engine.

"Our eco is running out, but solar power won't. That's why." Keira sighed.

"Okay, but remember, those weapons will need ammo, and I'm not getting it for you." Jessie shrugged.

"That's all right. I'll just stop by Uncle Jinx's place and pick some up." Keira listened with one ear while she finished the connections. She pressed the last one into place forcefully.

"There! You know, you're such a violent girl. Most would just want me to make the board prettier, but you, you want weapons," she grumbled halfheartedly. Jessie smiled.

"I can't help it. I love explosions, just like Uncle Jinx." Keira shook her head.

"Just remember, don't use them inside the city. Use them on missions for Vin."

"Okay, MOM," Jessie groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Don't call me that," she said grumpily.

"Well, you're acting like one," she retorted.

"Ha, ha. Go give Krew that request, then come right back. I don't want you involved with him too much."

"Can do. By the way, Jamie should be back soon. He's out getting parts for that project of yours."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will."

Jessie hopped on the small hover near the garage, and sped towards the Hip Hog. She got off, and went inside. A dark shadow floated over her.

"Hey, Krew," she said distastefully.

"Jessie, so good to see you, 'ey. Have you, uh, decided to accept my offer?"

"Sorry, man, I'm just here to give you a request from Keira."

"Go on."

"She wants a fast driver for her racing team. If they can make it to the garage in less than three minutes, she'll consider him. Send a message if someone will do it. That's all."

"I see. Are you sure you won't become a barmaid? I could use a pretty thing like you, 'ey."

"I'm sure, Krew. Besides, I've got enough work right now."

"Pity." As Jessie left, she passed by a KG patrol.

"Still haven't found that fugitive?" one said, his voice gruff and cold.

"Not yet. He's keeping a low profile," the other replied, his own voice oily, as if he kissed up to his superiors a lot. She ignored them and got back on her hover. Some special mods boosted its performance, and some hidden compartments added a bang to any fight. Jessie drove back to the garage, and saw that Jamie was back.

"Jamie! We might get a fast driver!" she cried.

"Unlike me, you mean?" he said sarcastically.

"Of course! I don't call you slowpoke for nothing. You drive slower than a yakow in a blizzard," she shot back. Something chattered nearby and they turned. A glittering golden creature hurtled through the air. Jessie caught it and snuggled against it.

"Hey, Sparkle, did you miss me?"

Sparkle purred contentedly, the muse happy with just being in Jessie's arms.

"You still call her Sparkle?" Jamie said.

"Yeah, what of it?" she challenged.

"It's just… oh, nothing."

"For your information, Sparkle loves that name, right, Sparkle?"

The muse just mewed.

"See?"

"Fine. Oh, hey," Jamie said, glancing down at his wrist communicator. The communicator crackled.

"I've got someone, 'ey. He's going already," Krew rasped. Jessie punched the air.

"Yeah!" She put the muse down.

"I'm gonna help Keira. Can you clean the place up a bit?" she said, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it," he sighed, rolling his eyes. Jamie began picking things up, and Jessie went behind the curtain. Soon, a man could be heard talking.

"Ah… hello? Krew said someone was looking for a race driver?" Keira worked on the machine.

"We're busy right now. You must be Krew's new errand boys. Look, we don't mean to be rude, you did get here fast, but we're not interested in any new drivers right now, and we've got work to do," she said sharply.

"We do?" Jessie whispered.

"Shh!"

"Is there anything we can do?" he said, his voice sultry.

"No! We're… ah… working on a secret, ah, ah… 'vehicle project,'" Keira said, shooting him down.

"Okay. Sorry!" Jessie took pity on the poor guy and went up to the curtain.

"Listen, if you think you've got the guts to race in this town, try taking our prototype JET-Board out on the Stadium course. Beat the Stadium Challenge, and maybe we'll consider you for our team." She walked back to Keira, and helped her with the project.

 **Author's Note: Yeah, it's short, I know, but I can't really add anything else to it. So… what to write, what to write… I got nothing. As always, read and review! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: A Piece of Information

**Author's Note: Sorry about how late this update is. I had some technical difficulties (my laptop died and now I have to write on OpenOffice Writer, which, sadly, does not have Calibri as a font. Fortunately, if I open this file using it, I get Calibri for it, so Wild Cat 214 for the win! Oh, and big thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your input keeps me going.**

 **P.S. I have decided to edit this chapter to make it clearer for everyone who reads it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter. I only own my OC's and their dialogue.**

The man left, his footsteps reverberating throughout the garage filled with machinery.

"Do you really think he can handle the Stadium Challenge? Only you and Jamie have, and you got gold, Jessie." Jessie rummaged through the toolbox for something and pulled out a wrench with a triumphant grin.

"That was with a lot of practice. I hope you worked on the bugs in that thing," she said, handing her the other tool and taking the first.

"Of course. You two were very specific about the problems, and I fixed them. Oh, and while you were gone…" Keira reached behind the hover and handed Jessie her pink and black JET-Board, slightly bulkier and bigger than the one at the Stadium.

"Oh, yeah! You added the mine launcher?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes."

"And the repulsor wave?" Her voice rose with excitement.

"Yes."

"And the spin blades?" She was nearly squealing with delight.

"YES!"

"Just checking. How does she handle?" Jessie's voice went back to its normal tone and Keira shook her head, amused by how silly she was acting.

"Like a dream. I added a protective coating over the solar panels to keep them safe but still let light through, and the upgrades to the engine have her going faster than ever. I also put the receivers in your gloves. All you have to do is flex one of your fingers while on the board, and the corresponding weapon will activate. I added a safety, too. If you just press the button on your wrist, the weapons won't work until you push it again," she answered, gesturing to the board proudly.

"Thanks, Keira. You're the best mechanic I've ever known." Jamie snorted.

"She's the only mechanic you've ever known!" he called out from the garage. There were his familiar steps coming closer and he pushed part of the curtain away from the wall.

"Hey, Keira. I'm gonna go get some more parts. We just ran out of engine cables. I'll be back soon." He closed the curtain and left. Jessie sat on one of the benches and looked at the weird machine.

"What is this, anyway? A time machine?"

"Uh, well, uh, it's a, uh, secret. I can't tell you."

"Okay," Jessie said, downcast. She perked up.

"Hey, got anyone special?" she drawled.

"Not really," Keira replied flatly.

"What about Erol?" She chuckled.

"He just comes over to boast."

"Uh-huh. Anyone else?"

"There was this one guy, but well, I don't know. I'm starting to think we'll never be more than friends. I haven't seen him in years," Keira said sadly. Jessie nodded thoughtfully, and held her chin.

"Hmm. How about Jamie?" she suggested casually.

"What?" Keira exclaimed, blinking in surprise

"Yeah, Jamie. You know, he loves machines and people who work with them. You two would be perfect."

"Jessie, I'm not getting together with Jamie, so stop it."

"Fine. One of these days, though…" Footsteps came near them.

"We beat the Stadium Challenge." Jessie winced.

"Great. People do get lucky," she replied sourly. Keira looked at their silhouettes.

"Listen, don't you have someone to collect money from, or beat up, or something?" she scowled.

"You don't like us, do you?" It almost sounded like the man was hurt, but then again, he could just be pretending. You never knew in the Stadium.

"You work for that slime ball Krew. What's not to like?" she replied sarcastically. The man moved towards the trophy rack.

"Looks like you've won a few races. Isn't it true the city champion gets to tour the Palace?"

"Yeah… why?" Jessie said cautiously.

"Could you get me into the Palace?" She rolled her eyes.

"A friendly visit, I gather," she replied.

"Yeah. I'm a real fan of the Baron." Jessie gave in, hoping he would leave soon. If this guy wanted to "see" the Baron, that was his problem, but he was not going to pester Keira while she was around.

"Okay, I'll help you out, if you stop bothering us. I saw an old maintenance elevator at the base of one of the Palace support towers. That old lift might take you up to the Palace, IF you can find a way to turn on the elevator's power." She grabbed another tool out of the box and handed it to Keira.

 **Author's Note: Jessie trying to get Keira to date Jamie is kind of sweet, but can get pretty annoying for everyone involved.**

 **Jamie: Finally, someone understands!**

 **Author: Hey, I know what it's like to have an irritating sibling.**

 **Now, as always, R &R, please (That's Read And Review, for you newbies out there). If you want you can always review with questions for me. Just nothing too personal. And if you think I'm good, you can always send in requests. I'll do my best to fulfill your expectations. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	4. Chapter 3: Chance Encounters

**Author's Note: Boom! Two chapters in one day! Although one was an edit, so really it's more like one and a half.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Jak and Daxter franchise. I only own my OC's and their dialogue.**

"You sure it was smart to tell him about that elevator? What if he does get it working and something bad happens?" Keira asked, her voice troubled.

"Don't worry, Keira. That elevator isn't working for a while. It ought to keep him away for a while," she said, relaxing against the machine.

"I hope not. Hand me that wrench over there, will you?" Jessie gave her the chunky tool.

"Thanks. I'm nearly done here. You go on home."

"But what if you're working on a critical part that requires your full attention and I'm not there to hand you the tool?" she replied. Keira shook her head.

"Don't worry, Jessie. I'm not focusing on any important parts. Now go home," she said sternly.

"If you say so. I'll pick up the prototype from the Stadium and clean it up. Tomorrow morning, it'll be ready for fine adjustments."

"Thanks, Jessie."

"No problem." She walked to her hover, and drove to Jinx's place.

"Uncle Jinx! I'm home!" A little boy with green hair and an old man were in the living room, with a crocadog running around sniffing things.

"Who're they?" Jamie came in and saw who she was talking about.

"Jessie, we'll be taking care of the boy for tonight, as a favor for a friend. Can you fix dinner for us?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah." She knelt in front of the boy.

"Kid, I hope you can handle spicy food, 'cause that's what we're having." He nodded. Jessie smiled and patted his head.

"Good boy."

"Jessie, he is not a dog. He does have a crocadog, though."

"I'll handle him and the crocadog. You clear a space in your room." She stood, and addressed the old man.

"Don't worry, sir. He'll be safe with us."

"That is good to hear. Well, I must be off." He left.

Jessie spent about half an hour cooking up some yakow chili, tossing in some peppers and a lot of spices. When she brought out the pot of bubbling yumminess, she found the two of them seated at their small table.

"Geez, I'm not that good of a cook," she said, smiling slightly. Jamie shrugged.

"Hey, you're better than Uncle Jinx. By the way, he said he'll get back late, so you should leave him some in the fridge," he answered. She rolled her eyes and ladled some chili into their bowls. Then she went back into the kitchen and prepared some food for the boy's pet. She brought it out and set it next to the kid's chair. When those two were served, Jessie got some chili for herself, grabbed some hot sauce, and poured some onto her food. Jamie grimaced.

"How can you eat that without your mouth catching on fire?" he asked uneasily. The expression on the boy's face mirrored the question. Jessie shrugged, her mouth full of chili.

"What?" she said after swallowing her food. "I like my food hot. Is it my fault my taste buds are basically dead?"

"Yes."

"Shut up, Jamie. When you can eat an entire bowl of chili like this, I'll listen to you." After that, dinner passed quietly, with them making small talk and joking around. The kid didn't say anything, but he did smile at their jokes. The dog seemed to smile as well, though it was almost impossible to tell with crocadogs.

When dinner was over, Jamie gathered up the dishes and went into the kitchen to wash them. Jessie and the kid went out to the living room and lounged there with the crocadog between them, watching some reruns of an old children's show about puppets and learning how to count and say the alphabet. While the boy was engrossed in the show, Jessie cleaned off the grime on the JET-Board and made it shine like the top of the Chrysler Building. Jamie joined them when they were done.

When it was around ten, Jamie put the kid and his crocadog to bed, and they changed the channel to a show about a guy who traveled through time and space with his companions, fighting Metal Heads and other foes and protecting their world. When it ended, they went to bed themselves.

 **Author's Note: So, did you guys like the references at the end? Personally, I couldn't resist. I mean, given that this world is mostly like ours, with a few obvious differences, wouldn't it be possible for them to have similar TV shows, even during a time like this?**

 **Jessie: You just ran out of ideas, didn't you?**

 **Author: Sh-Shut up! It's not like you guys helped at all!**

 **Jessie: Hey, I'm a main character! This story is about me.**

 **Jamie: Hey!**

 **Jessie: And Jamie, but mostly me!**


	5. Chapter 4: Monoliths and Memories

**Author's Notes: T^T SORRY about the late update, for you loyal readers out there. I was working on some stuff, and when my laptop went through some issues I had to put it on hold. But I'm back now. And I decided to change what I had originally planned. There's gonna be some major character development in this chapter, so you can't complain about not being warned. Just some backstory for Jessie. I'm thinking of having parts of this story deviate a little from the main Jak II storyline, so bear with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter, just my OC's.**

Jessie woke up to see the boy and his dog had joined her sometime during the night. They radiated a soothing presence, like someone who was close to her. Which did explain why she hadn't had those nightmares, but still. Why her? She wasn't motherly in the slightest. She ran a hand through her messy hair and looked out at the watery sunlight streaming in through the window. Today was the day she visited her parents' graves and cleaned the temple of the Unfilled. Jessie got out of bed, taking care not to wake up the two guests, and started for the bathroom. Jamie had already gotten up to go work with Vin for a short while, so she had the place to herself.

Once her clothes were taken off, she stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. It stun her back, but she gritted her teeth and bore with it. The pain reminded her to stay alive, to not get in too much trouble. Bubbles ran down her body from the shampoo and went down the drain.

'Just like time,' Jessie thought gloomily.

Once she was as clean as humanly possible, she pulled on her usual white tank top and black and pink sweats, brushed her teeth, and grabbed the matching jacket from the back of a chair. She then went into the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast. It would have to be fast, though, so she grabbed a granola bar and ripped open the wrapper. There was a soft breathing noise behind her, and she whirled around.

It was the kid and his crocadog, watching her thoughtfully. Jessie knelt down to look him in the eye.

"You hungry?" she asked bluntly. He put a finger to his mouth and nodded. A smile spread across her face.

"Well, we don't have much in the ways of breakfast, but here. Have a bar," she said, grabbing the box and pulling one out. It was chocolate chunk, and while it wasn't much, the kid seemed happy to have it. She then poured out some of Sparkle's food into a dish and put it on the floor. The crocadog eagerly chowed down.

'I guess that old man can't really work to feed them, can he?' she thought, watching the two of them eat ravenously. While they were eating, Jessie heard the doorbell ring. That was odd. KG didn't ring the bell. They just barged in like they owned the place, and damn the personal rights of the person living there! She left them to their "meal" and walked down the hall to the front door. A glance at the monitor for the door revealed the old man from yesterday. He stood alone, holding his walking stick and looking around nervously. She put a hand to the panel beside the metal sheet and it slid open.

"Hello, Jessie. I'm here to pick up the boy," he said, smiling kindly at her. She smiled back.

"Just a minute. He's eating breakfast right now," Jessie replied, glancing back toward the kitchen. The boy and crocadog peeped through the archway to see the old man, and they hurried over to him.

"Or he's finished breakfast. Hey, try and get some food in him. He looks kind of skinny to me," she said, poking the kid's belly playfully. He put his hands to the thinnest part of him and looked at her sadly. She patted his head fondly.

"Hey, don't worry, kid. We'll meet again. Just you wait." The old man thanked her, took the boy's hand gently, and they left, moving faster than she would have guessed the old man could. She watched them go, almost sadly, then pulled herself together. She had to go to the temple. She was the only one who could do it, now that the Unfilled had no leaders to drive them on. With that firm thought in mind, she grabbed the offerings Jamie had bought a few days ago, walked out of their apartment, and down to her parked hover.

Jessie drove through the streets on her hover, taking wide corners and barely avoiding hitting several KG bikes and Hellcats, not to mention the numerous other hovers in the air. She shot past shops opening up for the day, whizzed through security gates, and flew through the gardens toward the gate close to the Stadium. Not the one that led to the Mountain Temple and Haven Forest, but one that led to a quiet grotto deep in the mountains. The road leading to it was silent – not even birds called on that winding path – but that was a mixed blessing. She could mourn the dead without distraction, but at the same time she was all alone.

Her feet trod the beaten path by memory, stepping over places where roots from ancient trees had broken through the ground, and brought her to the grotto. A ray of sunshine from some ancient mirrors placed by the very first Unfilled shot down onto the crown of the opal and obsidian temple, casting a spray of rainbows across the steep stone walls from a large crystal placed at the tip. Her heart was heavy, but Jessie walked on, past the temple to a marble monolith just behind it. In the traditional style of the Unfilled, it had swirling designs worked into the stone along the strands of silver that ran through it, and names were carved into it.

Leo Walsh, Quentin Jackson, Gaea Tiersen, Jane Zenith, Lucy Sagai, Joker Sagai. Those were the names most recently carved into the stone. Small gems of six different colors symbolized their rank among the multitudes of the Unfilled. Green, Blue, Red, Yellow. Purple, White, descending in the traditional order of the Vessels. And the last were the names of her parents. Something hot and wet ran down her cheek, and Jessie realized she was crying. It didn't matter; no one could see her here, in this place forgotten by a war-torn city and its tyrannized people. Not even the rest of the Unfilled bothered to come here anymore. Why visit, when the only people who could help them communicate with the Ecolians were dead? She shook her head bitterly. The only people who even payed their respects to the temple were Luna, Jamie, Jinx, and herself. There was something wrong about that, and she supposed it had to do with the fact that there were still so many claiming to be Unfilled within the city. If they truly believed that the Ecolians were the link between human and Precursor, then why didn't they try to help? Why did they leave an orphaned girl to take care of something she shouldn't have to worry about until she was of age to become a Vessel?

Jessie stopped herself. It wasn't their fault. After the tragedy during the attack on Dead Town, many of the Unfilled had become confused and disoriented, and some had even been arrested. Their voices in government, the only people who could have tried to remedy the ensuing distrust between the faithless and the Unfilled, had died of mysterious circumstances, and now they were looked on as traitors to the cause. They had felt when all six Vessels had died, and the many who had served in the Krimzon Guard had even stopped fighting to mourn their deaths. But that had only led to unfair trials and even more fear of her people, not to mention countless more being killed by Metal Heads who had taken advantage of their moment of weakness. They couldn't help it that when they joined the ranks of the Unfilled a mental bond was formed during the Rite of Passage. It was both a blessing and a curse. The Eco that they had ingested in powdered form had strengthened any latent psychic powers, and in some cases unlocked them, and the tests for Vessel eligibility depended on which Eco they reacted to best. But at the same time, they knew whenever one of their own was sick, or even dying. If an Unfilled left the land of the living, everyone felt the pain of losing them, even if they hadn't known them personally. That was what made that strange religious sect so hate-filled toward murderers, torturers, and the new regime under Baron Praxis. It didn't help that when the king and queen went missing, along with their child, the Unfilled who had been loyal to them had also vanished, and many of those left behind blamed the Baron. That was why so many had joined the Underground's cause, even if it was in pacifistic ways. Some would offer safe houses, some would provide supplies, and a few even went so far as to sabotage the KG's efforts. But after the Great Purge, few remained in Haven besides Jessie and her family, a few close friends, and those who were not allowed to leave the city. If only she was old enough to be a Vessel, like her mother and father before her. She could lead her people back to a brighter future, and-

Her head shook to break her reverie. Now was not the time to mourn the lost or dream of the future, but the time to focus on the present. And right now, the temple needed to be cleaned. The Ecolians could not speak to their faithful from a filthy temple. It was sacrilegious, not to mention offensive to the faithful that remained and those who traveled here to pay their respects.

She hadn't realized she had sunk to the grassy floor until she felt the dew seeping into her sweats. Jessie stood up, brushed some grass from her knees, and walked back around the temple. The sun had risen higher, enough that the tops of the cliffs were bathed in golden light. How strange, that the closest city was almost constantly plagued by storms, and yet half a mile away it was sunny. But that was nature for you. Green Eco worked in mysterious ways. How else could grass and flowers flourish in such a dark place like the Grotto of Whispering Secrets?

The steps leading up to the elaborately woven curtain that closed off the temple's interior weren't even worn, although they were hundreds of years old. The pattern in it was that of a million different things, and every second it was shifting That was the doing of the Ecolians. They managed to preserve this place for their followers' benefit and even enacted some control over a part of their domain. Even if almost none of those followers came to visit and pray anymore. She pushed past the curtain, which then swung back into place with the sibilant swish of heavy fabric.

Inside was strangely lit. Twelve small pillars of solid gemstones rose from the mosaic floor, each pair of colors framing a throne of the same crystalline material. The two closest to her were the Ensanguined Throne and the Vigorous Throne, the former of which was made of blue jewels that crackled with electricity, and the latter of which was made of an almost blood-red crystal that had the faint tang of iron in the air around it. Their pillars released steady streams of Blue and Red Eco. Further into the room were the Serene Throne and the Passionate Throne. The Serene Throne was made of a single glowing white gem shaped into a seat with a peaceful air to it, while the Passionate was made of an opaque red-violet stone that shone like the obsidian surrounding it that made her feel so strange. If Jessie hadn't known better, she would have thought it was liquid, because of the shifting nature of its surface and the occasional flashes of indigo. Light Eco and Dark Eco flowed from these pillars, providing light that was a tad too bright and light that cast wicked shadows on all it touched. Finally, at the rear of the temple stood the Bountiful Throne and the Watchful Throne, green and yellow-gold objects of power. Bountiful whispered of the joy of life, and its colors ran through all the shades of green that were possible. The atmosphere of this throne was vibrant, and any second now she expected flowers and wildlife to spring up around it. In contrast, the Watchful Throne was solemn, and it made the back of her neck prickle. Its golden stone spoke of the color of a hawk's eye, and indeed it seemed to be watching everything around it, searching for the key to victory. Green and Yellow Eco sprayed from the pillars, the life and awareness of each invigorating her.

Jessie took a cloth from a small alcove near the front and started wiping down all the surfaces to a glassy shine. First came the walls and the shifting images they held, showing glimpses of the past that all too soon changed to visions of the future. Once the roiling opal and obsidian was clean, she turned to the mosaic floor. Swirling patterns similar to the ones on the monolith had been carefully inlaid into the mortar, creating lines of power for the Vessels to communicate fully with the Ecolians. At the thrones, six lines of red, yellow, green, blue, purple, and white ran toward the center of the ring of seats and met in a small pillar made entirely of Eco crystals. All the effects of each Eco radiated from it, from the healing powers of Green to the vision-enhancing effects of Yellow, from strengthening Red to energizing Blue, and from calming Light to quickening Dark. It was almost too much for her to touch it, but the crystal pillar must be clean. The channel between the Ecolians at the core and the Vessels at the crust must be kept open, for when the next generation of Vessels could begin their role as leaders of their people. It took all of Jessie's willpower to avoid giving in to the whispers of the Eco, the tantalizing tastes of the power it would give her, and when she was done she breathed a sigh of relief. But the hardest part was yet to come.

Now she had to clean the thrones. At first, only the Vessels could touch their respective thrones, but after the Dead Town Tragedy and the Great Purge, the few Unfilled remaining agreed that Jessie should take on the role of preserving the temple, and that meant coming into contact with the thrones. And it wasn't just because she was one of the few who still came. When she had been initiated as a little girl, she had shown aptitude for all six Ecolian leaders. It was only through the insistence of her parents that she hadn't been signed on as a full-time temple guardian, and instead merely had to pay her respects once a week.

Jessie ran the cloth down the smooth surfaces of each throne, murmuring the name of the corresponding Ecolian and starting with the Vigorous then going clockwise.

"Azura. Lumina. Viridis. Saffron. Umbra. Rubeus," she chanted, fighting back the feelings that were threatening to overwhelm her. The suggestive whispers of the Ecolian leaders in her head tried to get her to sit on each throne when she touched them, but she knew better. Unfilled that had dared to sit on the thrones before they were old enough to handle the surge of power that came with it all too often were fried mentally, their spirits stolen away by the Ecolians. They were not harsh gods, or demigods as the Precursor Monks claimed, but they were swift to enact punishment on those who dared to go against their orders. Especially Saffron. The Yellow Ecolian despised those who were not patient, and perhaps that was why it was frequently at odds with Azura, who applauded the eager and the young. The rivalries between Ecolians were too complex for Jessie to comprehend, and while there were some compatibility issues between those of the opposite elements (Green and Yellow were Earth and Wind, Blue and Red were Water and Fire, and Light and Dark were just that), it was most often the personalities of each Ecolian that produced such divided ranks.

" **Jessie, darling, why don't you accept us? You know you could do it. You have the strength,** " Umbra whispered into her ear as she wiped down the Passionate Throne.

" **So many heed our advice, though they do not realize it. Why don't you join them? Become one with us, as others have done before you,** " Lumina joined in, its voice persuasive and slick. Jessie shook her head violently.

"Get out of my head. You still have to wait two years, and maybe new Vessels will appear by then. Now leave me alone!" she shouted into the empty temple. Their voices faded away and she stormed out of the temple. But a small part of her nibbled away at her mind with the idea of becoming a Vessel right now, defying Unfilled tradition and accepting the burden of leading her people into a new golden age.

 **Author's Notes: If you want to learn more about the Unfilled and how Jessie and Jamie lost their parents, I have also decided to work on a smaller fic that centers around Joker, Jinx, and Lucy. It'll provide some context for what happened at Dead Town, according to** ** _Blue Eyes_** **, and also explain who the Unfilled are and their role in Haven City. If you want to read this, I should have the first chapter up pretty soon (looks away guiltily). If you don't want to, you don't have to. Be warned, it will contain spoilers for what happens later on in this trilogy (I have also decided to make** ** _Blue Eyes_** **the first in a trilogy), so if you don't want any hints on certain parts of the story, wait until I've actually posted the part in the series.**

 **Please R &R! Please?**

 **Wild Cat 214, out!**


	6. Sorry About This, Everyone

**Sorry about this, everyone, but I've decided to rewrite Blue Eyes. Seeing as I first wrote it when I was in middle school, and I'm in high school now, I went back and looked at what I wrote and thought, 'Precursors, what was I doing?' So I'm going to post the rewrite of Blue Eyes soon, along with that mini story I promised, and again, I'm sorry for those who favorited and/or followed. But I'll see you in Blue Eyes: Unfilled Lives!**

 **Wild Cat 214, regretfully out!**


End file.
